Love Scenario
by Amanda Lactis
Summary: Berawal dari kagum sampai patah hati karena kakak tingkat yang disukai sudah memiliki pacar, sepertinya Naruto memang tidak beruntung dalam hal percintaan. Belum lagi ada asdos angkuh yang suka sekali mengganggunya, membuat hidupnya semakin rumit. Two-shoot. SasuFem!Naru.
1. Chapter 1

" **Love Scenario."**

 **By : Amanda Lactis**

 **Summary : Berawal dari kagum sampai patah hati karena kakak tingkat yang disukai sudah memiliki pacar, sepertinya Naruto memang tidak beruntung dalam hal percintaan. Belum lagi ada asdos angkuh yang suka sekali mengganggunya, membuat hidupnya semakin rumit. Two-shoot. SasuFem!Naru.**

 **Inspired by : Love Scenario - iKON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau tidak salah Naruto mulai mengagumi kakak tingkat yang sudah semester enam itu sejak jaman OSPEK. Jaman dimana dia mendapat masalah karena tidak mengerjakan tugas yang diberi, atau saat Naruto nyaris tidak pernah tidur nyenyak selama seminggu. Saat semua senior membentak dan mencari kesalahan mahasiswa baru, hanya dia yang diam saja.

Namanya Sabaku Gaara. Semester enam. Tampan sekali. Sikapnya dingin dan tidak banyak bicara, membuat Naruto kepalang yakin jika dia punya peluang besar untuk menjadi ehem pacarnya. Tapi semua khyalan indahnya hancur pagi ini. Benar-benar hancur sampai Naruto tidak sadar sudah menangis selama tiga pulun menit penuh.

Harusnya kagum tidak semenyedihkan ini, bukan? Batinnya lesu.

Uzumaki Naruto. Semester dua. Menyatakan diri sedang patah hati. Rasanya sakit sekali, _bung_.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan! Nar, apa-apaan dengan pakaianmu? Dan ugh, hawa suram apa ini?" Ino sontak menghampiri Naruto yang ajaibnya mengenakan aksesoris serba hitam. Naruto terkenal dengan pilihan pakaian nya yang mencolok, oranye tua. Namun hari ini? Kenapa mendadak setelah satu semester terlewati gadis itu mulai mengenakan warna lain?

"Aku sedang berduka." Naruto menyahuti pelan. Dia duduk di samping Sakura yang ikut mengkhawatirkannya. Tenten yang duduk di depannya memilih diam dan menunggu penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Yak! Siapa yang mati memangnya?"

"...Hatiku..."

Hening.

"Apa? _Liver_ mu bermasalah? Kau kena _Hepatitis_?" Tenten membalas agak panik.

"Bukan, bodoh. Dia sedang patah hati! Benar, kan Nar?" Ino mendapat anggukkan pelan dari Naruto. Rambutnya jadi berantakan dan senyumnya tidak lagi terlihat. Sakura tersenyum prihatin. Dia bangkit dari tempatnya dan merangkul sahabatnya erat.

"Sudah, lupakan Gaara-senpai, ne? Nanti bisa dapat yang lebih baik." Nasehat Sakura lembut. Ia merapikan beberapa helai surai Naruto yang sempat menutupi wajah manisnya. Naruto menatap Sakura, dia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang gadis pink itu, sekadar meminta kekuatan.

"Ya ampun, serius deh, Nar! Gaara-senpai juga tidak mau dengan gadis sepertimu."

"Hoi, baka!" Tenten menutup mulutnya secara refleks. Setelahnya Ino mengutuk mulut temannya itu yang tidak melihat kondisi. Naruto sebenarnya kesal, dia tersinggung mati-matian, tapi marah juga tidak membuat Gaara putus dengan pacarnya.

"Aku mau naik duluan saja. Tolong bawakan kotak praktikum ku ya?" Naruto berjalan gontai, dia beberapa kali nyaris tertabrak dan jatuh. Ino berdecak, seluruh wanita di dunia juga tahu.

 _Rasanya pasti sakit menyukai orang yang tidak akan membalas perasaanmu._

.

.

.

 **Depan Laboratorium. Pukul 9.15**

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Harusnya hari ini adalah hari yang paling dia tunggu, tentu saja karena tidak ada mata kuliah lain untuk dijalani. Naruto biasanya bahagia sekali kalau hari Selasa. Dia bisa melanjutkan tidur sampai sore.

'Aku yang mengaguminya selama delapan bulan tapi aku tidak dapat apa-apa.' Naruto membatin kecewa. Well, dia tidak berhak kecewa, sih. Toh dia tidak seberani anak kelas sebelah yang kabarnya pernah menembak Gaara seminggu usai OSPEK, dan ditolak mentah-mentah. Ingat itu rasanya Naruto ingin mengubur diri saja.

"Hoi, kuning! Sedang apa di situ?"

Naruto malas menoleh. Tidak. Dia bukannya mengalami masalah pada lehernya, cuman dia hafal betul siapa pemilik suara bass yang barusan memanggilnya dengan nada congkak.

"Cantik saja tidak tapi kau juga tuli, Uzumaki?"

"Uchiha-senpai…." Naruto berdesis rendah. Dia luar biasa tersinggung akan ucapan senior yang berdiri di samping kirinya. Oh, itu Uchiha Sasuke. Asisten dosen yang hobby memotong nilai karena kesalahan sepele. Alasannya agar disiplin, tapi Naruto sempat melihat senyum kepuasan di wajah sombong Sasuke saat ia membuat beberapa mahasiswi menangis karena nilainya dipotong secara tidak manusiawi.

"Moodku sedang bagus. Tidak berniat memotong nilaimu. Tenang saja." Tentunya Naruto harus pura-pura terlihat bersyukur. Karena Sasuke memang brengsek pangkat tiga. Dia adalah senior yang paling dibenci di Universitas Konoha. Bukan saja karena sikapnya yang sinis, tapi juga mulutnya yang jago melontarkan sarkasme. Kalau tidak salah, Sasuke memecahkan rekor mendapat surat hitam dari mahasiswa baru saat OSPEK.

Surat hitam itu untuk senior yang tidak disukai, sekadar informasi untukmu. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendapat surat biru, termasuk Naruto yang mencurahkan isi hatinya berupa keluhan terhadap sikap Sasuke yang dinilai keterlaluan. Keterlaluan jahatnya.

"Aku membencimu, senpai."

"Ya ya ya, seratus kali aku dengar ucapan itu tiap minggu." Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan dan mengacak surai pirang Naruto sebelum membuka pintu. Hanya saja, sosok asing justru muncul.

"Uchiha."

"Sabaku? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Demi Dewa. Apa tadi Sasuke bilang Sabaku? Karena Naruto yang tadinya sempat fokus mempelajari jurnalnya, kini mendongak dan mendapati Gaara berdiri tegap di depan pintu Laboratorium. Jangan lupa wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Menggantikan Sasori. Dia bilang tidak bisa membantumu."

Ada yang mendengar suara sesuatu yang pecah? Itu hati Naruto. Dia merasakan hatinya semakin tidak karuan karena membayangkan Gaara yang nantinya akan berkeliling mengecek kinerja mahasiswa di kelas, dan tentu saja tubuhnya yang dibaluti jas lab pasti terlihat seksi. Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh! Dia sudah punya pacar! Naruto menggeleng kuat, beberapa kali merapikan rambut nya yang berantakan dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sasuke yang melihat aksinya tertawa kecil, ia mempersilahkan Gaara masuk dan membicarakan mengenai tugas-tugas mereka.

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten baru memunculkan diri dua menit kemudian. Dari wajahnya, Ino sudah siap memaki Naruto yang seenaknya pergi begitu saja. Namun niatnya diurungkan saat mendapati sosok sahabatnya malah menguarkan aura menyedihkan.

"Kenapa lagi sih, Nar? Kau tidak bosan galau begitu?" sahut Ino mencoba sabar.

Sakura menyikutnya pelan. Ia meletakkan kotak praktikum berwarna oranye milik Naruto di lantai. "Naru? Bisa ceritakan padaku? Kita sahabat, kan?"

Naruto menghela nafas. Dia menunjuk ke dalam Lab. Sakura dan Ino mengikuti gesturenya dan terkejut bukan main setelah melihat sosok Gaara yang berdiri di samping Sasuke, bukan Sasori seperti biasanya.

"Dia mau apa di Lab? Jangan bilang menggantikan Sasori-senpai?!"

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Tenten. Gadis bercepol itu memasang senyum simpatik terbaiknya dan menepuk bahu Naruto. Berharap dia mau bersemangat kembali meski terdengar mudah namun sulit dijalani.

'Move on. Hanya itu yang harus aku lakukan.'

.

.

.

 **Laboratorium.**

Praktikum berjalan lebih lambat. Entah itu sugesti Naruto saja atau bagaimana. Namun jarum jam baru bergerak dari angka dua belas ke angka tiga. Baru jam sepuluh lewat lima belas menit. Naruto melirik malas ke arah belakang. Ia bisa melihat Gaara kerap berhenti di satu titik ketika teman-temannya bertanya mengenai hal-hal yang sesungguhnya tidak berhubungan.

Tahu istilah modus? Mungkin tidak banyak yang menyadari bila Gaara sudah melepas _tittle_ jomblonya beberapa hari lalu. Naruto saja tidak jamin akan tahu kalau dia tidak sengaja curi dengar percakapan Sasori dan Gaara tadi pagi, sebelum teman-temannya datang.

"Timbanganmu belum _setara,_ cek lagi."

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Dia mencengkram erat sisi mejanya dan menatap nyalang pada asdos di sampingnya.

"Senpai, timbanganku tidak akan _setara_ kalau kau tidak berhenti memainkannya!" ia sedikit berseru karena kekesalannya menumpuk sejak tadi. Sementara Sasuke malah memasang senyum sinisnya, di tangannya ada lembar penilaian.

"Mau nilaimu ku potong, Uzumaki?" suaranya jadi lebih angker. Naruto menggeleng kuat.

"Sebenarnya salahku padamu apa sih, senpai?" gumamnya merana. Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum tipis. Dia berjalan ke belakang, mengancam beberapa mahasiswi sesekali mengusili mereka dengan menyenggol bahan yang mau di timbang. Naruto sudah menyumpahi Sasuke berkali-kali karena asisten dosen brengsek itu tidak berhenti memainkan timbangannya secara brutal. Kalau rusak pokoknya Naruto mau mengadu pada Dekan saja.

Untungnya, meski kehilangan fokus selama beberapa kali, Naruto sanggup menyelesaikan resep dan jurnal nya satu setengah jam lebih cepat dari yang lain. Keuntungan tersendiri karena dia bisa lebih cepat pulang. Setelah mengumpulkan jurnal dan sediaan yang tadi dia garap sepenuh hati, Naruto memutuskan untuk membersihkan mejanya dan mengunci lemari berisi alat praktikum, baru menunggu giliran untuk di eval oleh dosen penguji.

Sejujurnya, kalau Sasuke tidak memiliki sifat sinis dan hobby memotong nilai, Naruto yakin pasti lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu akan memiliki banyak fans. Apalagi senyumnya tampan. Postur tubuhnya proporsional, Sasuke juga terdaftar sebagai atlet Basket di Universitas Konoha dengan segudang prestasi lainnya. Dia nyaris sempurna. Kenapa jadi membahas Sasuke sih, Naruto membatin dongkol. Tatapan matanya tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan manik jade milik Gaara, namun Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangan karena mendadak hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

"Cepat seperti biasanya, Nar?" Ino menurunkan maskernya hingga dagu. Dia baru menyelesaikan resepnya lima menit yang lalu. Naruto mengangguk singkat.

"Tadi aku sempat melihatmu berdebat dengan Uchiha-senpai, kau tidak diapa-apakan?"

"Dia mengancam akan memotong habis nilaiku. Menyebalkan, memang."

Hening.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Kurenai memanggil nama Naruto tidak selembut biasanya. Padahal semua juga tahu Naruto adalah mahasiswi kesayangan Kurenai-sensei. Ino sampai terkejut beberapa detik.

Naruto sudah siap mendapat nilai rendah. Senyum memuakkan Sasuke masih terbayang dalam pikirannya. Semoga saja dia tidak remed.

Kurenai mengernyitkan alisnya heran, ia beberapa kali mengecek jurnal di tangannya dan menyocokkan dengan lembar penilaian yang diberi asistennya.

"Tumben. Tidak biasanya Sasuke memberikan nilai sebagus ini."

Wait, what? Tadi Kurenai-sensei bilang apa?

"Naruto, kau mendapat persen kesalahan paling sedikit di antara yang lainnya. Nilaimu juga yang tertinggi. Sesuatu terjadi denganmu dan Uchiha Sasuke?" yang ditanya saja tidak tahu apa-apa. Naruto melihat Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum sinis.

"S-saya tidak tahu, sensei. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ini aneh. Sasuke menyetorkan nilai sembilan puluh di lembar penilaianmu."

JDUAAARRRRR!

Nilai sembilan puluh? Mustahil! Bahkan mitosnya, Sasuke tidak pernah memberikan nilai di atas tujuh puluh lima! Keajaiban macam apa ini? Kenapa Naruto justru ketakutan? Apa Sasuke mau balas dendam dengannya? Atau mungkin setelah memberi nilai tinggi Sasuke akan menghajarnya? Menyeretnya ke gang terpencil lalu membunuhnya? Naruto menolehkan lehernya patah-patah, melihat jelas ketiga sahabatnya bertanya lewat isyarat mata.

' _Kau kenapa?'_

' _Sasuke-senpai memotong nilaimu?'_

Kira-kira itu yang ditangkap Naruto. Dia menerima jurnal praktikumnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam map biru muda. Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya sambil memasang senyum yang anehnya terlihat jauh lebih baik dari biasanya.

"Kau pikir aku sejahat itu? Tenang saja, kuning. Kau 'favoriteku' di kelas ini."

Hah?

Naruto gagal paham. Dia seperti kehilangan kemampuan berpikir bahkan ketika Sakura dan Ino menarik tangannya keluar dari Laboratorium.

'Apa penurunan _serotonin_ bisa menular ya?'

 **Meanwhile…**

"Kau suka sekali menggoda mahasiswi itu. Siapa dia?" tanya Gaara, tangannya melipat jas lab lalu dimasukkan dalam tas. Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Kesukaanku. Wajahnya lucu, bukan?"

"Kau _naksir_ dengannya, Uchiha?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Agak sinis, tapi Gaara sudah terbiasa. Mereka sering tergabung sebagai anggota di Organisasi yang sama sejak semester satu.

"Definisi _naksir_ yang kau maksud itu bagaimana, Sabaku?"

"Menyukainya, apa lagi?"

Sampai kedua asdos itu berpisah karena jadwal yang berbeda, Sasuke masih memikirkan ucapan Gaara. Menyukai? Seperti apa? Bagaimana rasanya? Sasuke belum merasakan rasa suka selama dua puluh satu tahun dia hidup di dunia. Kakaknya saja sudah bertunangan, tapi dia masih santai menjomblo.

.

.

.

 **Halte 1 (Pukul 6.15 pagi)**

Naruto berhasil bangun setelah alarm ke delapan yang dipasang berdering kencang. Kushina sampai membanting pintu kamar putrinya itu dan mengguncang kedua bahu Naruto agar dia segera bersiap-siap. Kelas pagi memang menyusahkan. Sudah harus bangun pagi, tubuh terguyur air dingin dan kekuatan gravitasi pada ranjang sedang memuncak di jam-jam itu. Sungguh. Kalau bukan karena Praktikum, Naruto berani sumpah dia memilih bolos. Atau titip absen. Dasar mahasiswi kurang ajar.

"Sial, kenapa juga bisnya belum beroperasi? Aku mau tidur di kelas saja!" Naruto menggerutu sebal.

"Baru semester dua saja sudah berani tidur di kelas. Aku prihatin dengan masa depanmu, Uzumaki."

Tuh,kan. Sepertinya Naruto kebanyakan konsumsi _caffeine_ deh, sampai berdelusi begini.

'Bodoh, sejak kapan _caffeine_ berefek delusional?' Naruto menertawakan pemikiran bodohnya.

Sasuke yang yakin jika Naruto berpikir terlalu jauh malah tersenyum. Dia mendudukkan diri di samping gadis yang membuat har-harinya menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Kali ini pakaiannya jauh lebih baik dari kemarin. Sasuke sampai heran ada apa dengan Naruto karena tiba-tiba memakai pakaian serba hitam. Untungnya hari ini gadis itu kembali normal. Kemeja oranye tua dan celana jins hitam. Tidak buruk.

"Sasuke-senpai kelas pagi ya?"

"Hn. Praktikum _steril_ sampai jam satu siang."

Naruto menatap seniornya itu agak ngeri. Praktikum enam jam? Manusia mana yang bisa bertahan?

"Jangan pikirkan. Kau masih semester dua."

Hening.

Naruto bingung mau membahas apa. Lima belas menit saling diam dan akhirnya bis yang dia tunggu pun datang, kebetulan masih sepi, jadi Naruto mendapat tempat duduk di bagian depan.

"Geser. Aku mau duduk di sampingmu." Sasuke berujar ketus. Tasnya di taruh di bawah kaki, sementara Naruto hampir berteriak emosi lantaran sikap Sasuke tidak pernah baik padanya.

"Senpai, tahun depan sudah skripsi ya?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto. "Kenapa? Kau ingin aku lulus cepat? Agar tidak ada yang mengganggumu begitu?" tukasnya datar. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"Aku cuman bertanya, kenapa senpai sinis sekali sih?"

"Hn."

Karena masih pagi, jalanan sedang sepi, tidak terlalu macet dan bis sampai di halte lebih cepat. Naruto menunggu Sasuke yang berbenah. Mereka berjalan beriringan, namun Sasuke tidak melontarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ano, aku beli kopi dulu, ya senpai? Semangat praktikumnya."

Sasuke mengecek jam tangannya. "Aku ikut."

Dan Naruto, hanya bisa mengiyakan pasrah. Tidak mau cari gara-gara dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto kebetulan berjalan ke gedung yang sama. Dengan ruang praktikum yang berbeda. Naruto di lantai satu, sedangkan Sasuke di lantai tiga.

"Jadi, Kuning."

"Hm, ya senpai?" Naruto menyahuti sambil membaca modul Praktikum Farmakologinya. Agaknya dia mulai terbiasa dipanggil _kuning_ panggilan dari asdos menyebalkan bernama Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kau suka dengan Sabaku?"

Krik. Krik.

"H-HAH?! Senpai bicara apa? Suka apanya?" Naruto salah tingkah. Kelihatan sekali dia mengelak. Namun Sasuke masih berwajah datar dan menunggu jawaban pasti dari mulut Naruto.

"Jadi benar kau suka dengannya?"

"Aku hanya kagum! Beda, tahu!"

Kagum, ya? Sasuke bisa melihat rona merah samar terpampang jelas di kedua pipi Naruto. Lucu, tapi hatinya mendadak kesal, kira-kira kenapa? Sasuke tidak punya riwayat gangguan jantung, tapi kenapa jantungnya berdetak tidak nyaman?

' _Palpitasi, kah?'_

* * *

Note : Btw, fanfic ini **_based on true story_** lo guys xD jadi emang ada kejadiannya dan itu terjadi sama saya, cuman bedanya asdos saya gak senyebelin Sasuke, dan gak ada istilah potong-memotong nilai. Di sini saya sengaja buat dramatis aja. Ada beberapa istilah asing yang saya masukin, itu juga topik yang kemarin dijelasin sama Dosen saya, hoho. Oh ya, ini ada dua part ya guys, chapter selanjutnya bakal jadi penutup.

 **Penjelasan. Boleh dibaca kalo mau, hehe.**

Jadi, depresi itu punya beberapa faktor ada yang genetik, biologis dan Psikososial. Untuk faktor genetik, penyebab depresi pada dasarnya ada yang bersifat genetik seperti gangguan keseimbangan _monoamin biogenik_. Apa saja _monoamin biogenik_ itu? Ada _serotonin, dopamin_ dan _norepinefrin._ Jadi penurunan _serotonin_ itu bisa menjadi etiologi depresi.

Nah sekarang lanjut _caffeine,_ jadi _caffeine_ punya efek samping pada tubuh, guys. Apa efeknya? Relaksasi otot polos. Loh, kok bisa? Nah, _coffeine_ ini menyebabkan inhibisi enzim _fosfodiesterase_ sehingga hidrolisis nukleotida siklik di hambat. Karena itu juga terjadi peningkatan kadar cAMP dan cGMP intrasel dan kosekuensi yang terjadi ialah relaksasi otot polos.

Bahasan selanjutnya adalah _palpitasi,_ apakah itu? _Palpitasi_ adalah jantung berdebar atau istilah lainnya deg-degan. Kalau kalian deg-degan kan detak jantungnya beda dari normal, ya kan? Rasanya agak gak nyaman, nah itu namanya _palpitasi,_ guys. Penyebabnya apa aja? Banyak. Bisa karena obat-obatan, penyakit jantung, faktor dari luar dan sebagainya.

Banyak ya hehe. Setelah Praktikum Farmakologi saya jadi mendadak pinte *jduak* jadi tau banyak hal *plak* kalo kalian masih ragu dengan penjelasannya bisa dicek sendiri, sih. Kan saya menjelaskan dengan bahasa sendiri. See you di next chapter ya!

 **Regards,**

 **Amanda Lactis.**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Love Scenario."**

 **Chapter 2 : Adrenalin?**

 **By : Amanda Lactis**

 **.**

.

.

Sikap Sasuke semakin menyebalkan di hari berikutnya. Setiap Naruto menyapa lelaki itu, ditanggapi lirikan sinis dan tajam. Saat praktikum di minggu berikutnya juga Sasuke tak segan memotong nilai hingga lima puluh point. Padahal asisten dosen hanya boleh memotong nilai maksimal dua puluh point. Namun Sasuke sepertinya tidak peduli. Ino dan Tenten adalah korban empuk bagi Sasuke. Dua perempuan itu kerap membuat kesalahan, sehingga nilai enam puluh menghiasi lembar jurnal keduanya. Sampai-sampai Ino menangis hebat di pelukan Naruto ketika Sasuke menyenggol _beakerglass_ nya secara sengaja hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Naruto adalah saksi hidup dari kejahatan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, laki-laki itu selalu berbuat kejam saat di depannya saja.

"Gila kau, Sas! Kurang sadis apa kau hingga membuat banyak mahasiswi menangis, hah?" Sasori mengecek jurnal dan history barang-barang yang pecah akibat ulah Sasuke. Untungnya CCTV di Lab sedang rusak. Tidak ada saksinya, kecuali Naruto. Yang bisa dipastikan gadis itu takkan mau mengorbankan nyawanya demi menegakkan keadilan. Atau memang begitulah pemikiran Sasori.

"Hn. Bukan urusanku."

"Astaga, Sasuke! Kau keterlaluan! Kemarin kau beri si Uzumaki nilai sembilan puluh dan sekarang kau menyetorkan nilai lima puluh?!" Sasori berteriak kencang. Untung Lab sudah sepi. Tinggal mereka berdua yang ditugaskan membersihkan kekacauan yang Sasuke buat beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hn."

"Aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang yang tanpa alasan tiba-tiba berbuat jahat, Sas. Ayo bilang padaku. Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Naruto membuat jantungku sakit."

Hening.

Gaara yang baru saja membuka pintu Lab karena hendak menggantikan Sasuke dan Sasori di jam Praktikum selanjutnya ikut membeku. Sasuke melihat dua temannya sangsi. Apa perkataannya salah?

"Ja-jantungmu? Uzumaki melakukan apa memangnya?"

"Detaknya tidak beraturan saat dia di dekatku. Jangan-jangan ini gejala _aritmia_."

Hening season dua. Gaara nyaris melempar tasnya yang berisi modul Imunologi* setebal kamus yang dibeli seharga uang sakunya selama tiga bulan ke wajah Sasuke.

"Demi Dewa, Sasuke! IPK mu di atas tiga koma lima tiap semester tapi tidak tahu kenapa jantungmu berdetak lebih kencang saat berada di dekat Uzumaki itu? Kau gila ya?" ujar Sasori setengah menyumpahinya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Apa yang salah? Kenapa IPK nya di bawa-bawa, begini?

"Aku kan bertanya, kenapa kau jadi emosi?"

Gaara menghela nafasnya. Dia baru selesai presensi dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Menatap rekannya lekat. "Sas, itu tanda kau suka pada kuning-mu. Begitu saja lemot."

"….."

"Kau gila, Sabaku? Melankolismu jangan-jangan menular." Sasuke membalas sarkas. Sasori tertawa kencang, dia merangkul sepupunya, Gaara dan menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Kau yang gila, Sas. Masa tidak peka terhadap hatimu sendiri." Sergahnya tak kunjung berhenti tertawa. Gaara mendengus dan menepis tangan Sasori, dia berjalan ke depan dan menyerahkan jurnal mahasiswa yang sudah dia koreksi, pada Kurenai-sensei yang kini menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat Sasori dan Sasuke yang tidak beranjak dari posisi mereka. Bukannya tugas mereka sudah berakhir untuk hari ini?

"Saranku untukmu sobat, jangan kelamaan berpikir. _Gaet_ kuning-mu, dan berhenti memotong nilai junior kita. Okay?" Sasori mengedipkan matanya jahil, dia berjalan menuruni tangga diikuti Sasuke yang mendengus sinis.

'Sialan kau Uzumaki. Gara-gara kau, aku jadi bahan bullyan.'

.

.

.

Siang itu terasa buruk untuk Naruto dan ketiga sahabatnya. Suasana kantin begitu ramai, banyak bangku yang terisi, dan mereka kelaparan seusai kelas selama tiga jam penuh membahas _**Alkohol**_ dan _ **Fenol**_. Naruto melihat Ino dan Tenten yang nyaris mengamuk karena jam terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Untungnya Sakura berhasil menenangkan keduanya. Ino terbilang lemah di mata kuliah Kimia, begitu juga Tenten yang terang-terangan berkata jika dia 'tersesat' di Jurusan mereka saat ini. Hanya Naruto dan Sakura yang murni berinisiatif masuk ke Jurusan sulit di Universitas Konoha.

"Makan dulu, baru kita ke Perpustakaan, _Biokimia_ di kumpulkan lusa. Untuk _Farmakognosi_ kita bahas besok saja, setuju?"

Ino dan Tenten mengangguk lemas. Mereka butuh asupan nutrisi sebelum dipaksa lagi untuk berpikir.

"Aku mau mutasi saja kalau begini, semester lalu IPK ku rendah sekali, kuso." Ini keluhan Ino, yang memasukkan beberapa kertas coretan ke tasnya. Naruto tersenyum maklum, dia menepuk bahu Ino.

"Sabar lah! Kalau mau mutasi nanti saja, saat kita sudah Sumpah Apoteker, hehe."

"Diam kau, Kuning!"

Naruto merasakan hatinya berdenyut tidak nyaman. Aneh. Rasanya sakit, tapi tanpa alasan apapun.

"Eh kita belum menemukan kursi kosong, Nar kau cari sana!"

"Loh, kenapa aku?"

Tenten menunjuk wajah Naruto, "Karena kau yang paling pintar di antara kita! Sudah tidak usah protes! Sana!" serunya keras, mendapat cibiran kesal dari Naruto yang berjalan memutari kantin.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

"Sas, itu bukannya Uzumaki ya? Dia kelihatan mencari tempat." Sasori melahap sushinya sambil menunjuk sosok Naruto yang berjalan mondar-mandir. Sasuke tidak peduli, sedikitpun, sama sekali tidak merasa perlu untuk sekadar menoleh dan melihat Naruto. Jantungnya butuh terapi, dia tidak mau penyakitan.

"Naru-chan! Sini, mejaku kosong untuk empat orang loh! Ajak temanmu!" seru Sasori mengejutkan baik Naruto maupun Sasuke yang kini menguarkan aura kelam. Namun sepertinya Naruto cukup peka akan kondisi Sasuke. Dia menggeleng sopan dan mengisyaratkan jika dia lebih baik mencari tempat lain. menghadapi Sasuke yang sedang dalam mood buruk bukanlah hal yang ingin dia alami.

"Yah sayang sekali, padahal aku mau mengobrol dengan si Haruno. Dia cantik, kau setuju kan Sas?"

"Hn. Biasa saja."

Sasori berdecak, "Bagimu sih, hanya Naruto yang cantik."

"Brengsek, Sasori! Lebih baik tutup mulutmu atau ku buat kau menyesal!"

Sasuke bangkit dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Sasori yang sempat kaget tapi akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Dasar! Lagaknya saja tidak mau, aslinya pasti dia rindu _kuning_ -nya."

.

.

.

Tadinya sih mau bilang kutukan, tapi Naruto menarik kembali ucapannya. Dia merasa hatinya tersembuhkan saat melihat Gaara berdiri sembari menunggu bis di halte 2. Sosoknya yang mengenakan kemeja merah maroon dengan kaca mata berframe abu-abu bertengger di hidup mancungnya, semakin membuat Naruto terpesona. Naruto sadar diri, kok. Pacar Gaara cantik sekali sih, dia jadi minder.

"Sabaku-senpai!"

Gaara menoleh. "Oh, Uzumaki."

"Baru pulang, senpai?"

"Begitulah, kau sendiri?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Iya! Hari ini cuma satu matkul, hehe."

Gaara mengerjap datar. "Souka."

Hening.

Naruto berusaha keras mencari topik pembicaraan, suasana halte juga sedang sepi. Atau dia bilang saja mengenai perasaannya ya? Habisnya memendam itu kan tidak enak. Serasa ada yang mengganjal.

"Senpai senpai, aku boleh bilang sesuatu tidak?"

"Bilang saja."

"Aku suka loh pada senpai, sejak OSPEk malah!"

"…"

"Uzumaki, kau tahu sendiri-"

"-tenang, senpai! Aku tidak berharap perasaanku dibalas! Yang penting senpai tahu saja. Jaa ne senpai! Mata ashita!" Naruto berlari kecil menuju gerbang yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari halte. Gaara terdiam sedetik, lalu mengulas senyum tipis.

"Menyukaiku? Pantas saja sikap Uchiha buruk akhir-akhir ini." Gumamnya geli.

'Cepat gaet _kuning_ -mu Sas, aku yakin ada banyak pria yang menyukai Uzumaki'

.

.

.

Sesungguhnya Sasuke hanya bingung. Dia mati-matian menahan rasa rindu nya untuk menjahili Naruto selama lebih dari sepekan. Bahkan ketika gadis itu sibuk bercanda bersama ketiga sahabatnya, Sasuke ingin senyum Naruto kembali ditujukan untuknya. Sebutan bodoh untuknya memang pas. Dia selama dua puluh satu tahun hidup, belum pernah berpacaran. Mengenaskan memang, tapi Sasuke merasa nyaman saja.

"Otouto, kau kenapa? Galau karena putus ya?" goda Itachi disuatu sore. Kakaknya memang jauh dari kata normal. Sasuke bisa memaklumi hal itu.

"Berisik, aniki! Urusi saja skripsimu!"

"Aduh jahatnya, padahal kalau mau aku bisa memberimu saran, loh."

"….."

Sasuke menimang sejenak. Itachi bukan tipe orang yang suka membongkar rahasia orang lain, kakaknya itu juga punya sifat menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara, meskipun sedikit manipulatif, Itachi tumbuh menjadi orang yang mudah disukai.

"Ada seorang gadis."

"Hm-mhh, lanjutkan."

"Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan saat di dekatnya, aku takut terkena _aritmia_ atau ini gejala _angina pectoris,_ kau tahu sendiri kakek ada riwayat PJK."

Itachi mempertahankan senyumnya. "Ano sa, Sasuke, kau tidak lupa anikimu ini Jurusan Hukum, kan? Jangan pakai bahasa ilmiah, bisa?"

Sasuke bergeming. Dia setengah lupa sedang berbicara dengan siapa.

"Lupakan. Aku malas mengulang."

Tawa Itachi meledak. Untung Fugaku sedang dinas ke luar kota, kalau tidak bisa-bisa Itachi itu di depak dari keluarga besar Uchiha karena dinilai memalukan. Mana ada Uchiha tertawa kencang sampai memenuhi rumah?

"Dengarkan kata-kataku, Otouto, jika kau merasa aneh saat di dekat seorang gadis, jantungmu berdetak tak karuan, bahkan merasa rindu padanya. Aku berani bersumpah kau _naksir_ pada gadis itu. Dan kau bisa membuktikannya sendiri."

Hening.

"Apa penyakit melankolis sedang tren? Kalau iya, hentikan, Aniki. Kau membuatku mual."

"Ya! Aku ini serius, tahu! Itu yang kurasakan saat bersama Dei-chan! Oey, Otouto!"

BLAAMMM!

Pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup kencang. Membuat Itachi sekali lagi tertawa.

"Ya Ampun, Sas.."

.

.

.

Percayalah, Naruto jadi membenci hari Selasa. Perkara sikap Sasuke minggu lalu dan pemotongan nilai yang semakin tidak masuk akal. Tapi tidak masalah, kita buktikan siapa yang harusnya dihukum, batin Naruto sembari menimbang bahan. Gadis itu melirik Ino dan Tenten di seberang mejanya, beberapa kali Sasuke menggoda mereka dengan mengutak-atik timbangan, atau menyembunyikan bahan di rak bagian belakang. Kekanakkan! Tambah Naruto dalam hati. Namun entah ini bayangannya saja atau tidak, Naruto sempat melihat seringaian puas terpatri di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Awas saja, dia!" geram Naruto. Dia berjanji akan membalas semua perbuatan Sasuke.

Baru satu setengah jam berlalu, Naruto mengumpulkan dua sediaan yang diminta, melepas maskernya dan membereskan perkakas di atas meja. Suasana Lab cukup sepi, semua fokus membuat sediian sesuai resep, namun tidak berselang lama,

 **PYAARRR**!

Sebuah gelas ukur pecah menjadi kepingan kecil, dari meja nomor lima, meja milik Ino.

Naruto melotot kaget. Dia melihat Ino juga terkejut dan memunguti pecahan gelas ukur dengan tangan gemetar. Dan Naruto tahu, itu perbuatan siapa. Ketika semua sibuk bekerja, Sasuke melewati bagian belakang meja Ino dan menggeser posisi gelas ukur agar di pinggir, dengan satu senggolan berkedok tak sengaja darinya, Sasuke membuat kejadian itu seakan salah Ino.

'Bajingan!'

"Nar!" Sakura hendak menahan tangan Sasuke namun Naruto keburu maju dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, saat Naruto hampir menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke, Sasori menghadang langkahnya.

"Whoa, Naru-chan. Tenang, okay? Sebaiknya kau bantu Yamanaka, dulu bagaimana? Biar Sasuke aku yang urus."

"Aku berani sumpah akan membalasmu, Uchiha." Suara Naruto begitu datar, dingin dan dia sungguh-sungguh. Matanya berkilat penuh kebencian. Naruto mundur selangkah dan berjalan ke depan, membantu Ino yang sudah menangis lirih. Dosen pembimbing memberitahu untuk hati-hati agar Ino tidak terluka, saat kondisi sudah mulai normal, Sasori menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke menuju pojok ruangan.

"Kau waras tidak sih? Apa salah Yamanaka padamu? Memecahkan gelas ukur? Konyol!"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Bukan urusanmu, Sasori." Ujarnya ketus. Dia menepis tangan Sasori. Meninggalkan banyak tanda tanya dari partnernya itu.

"Nar sudah aku tidak apa-apa, aku ada tabungan kok." Ino mengusap rambut Naruto lembut, sahabatnya itu nyaris mengamuk tadi. Untung sekarang dosen pembimbing sedang mengoreksi, dan mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Tenten mendumel kesal, "Kurang ajar Uchiha-senpai itu, berani-beraninya…!"

"Aku akan membalaskan dendammu, Ino. Akan kubuat dia menyesal! Dia memilih lawan yang salah!" seru Naruto semakin kesal. Ino tersenyum. Dia tidak mau membebani Naruto, tapi dia ingin membuat kawannya itu mengerti.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Ehh? Iya tanya saja, mau tanya apa?"

"Sejak kapan sikap Uchiha-senpai seburuk ini?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Sikap Sasuke berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat dia terang-terangan mengakui jika dia mengagumi Gaara dua minggu lalu.

"Saat dia tanya apa aku suka Gaara-senpai."

Sakura melirik Ino. Agaknya dia mulai paham. "Lalu? Kau jawab apa?"

Naruto mengedip polos. "Ya aku bilang iya. Kan aku memang suka Gaara-senpai, buat apa berbohong?"

'Itu masalahnya!' batin Ino dan Sakura seakan menemukan titik terang. Tenten menatap Ino dan Sakura tak paham.

"Ada apa sih? Kaitannya dengan sikap Uchiha-senpai apa?" Sakura tertawa kecil. Tenten dan Naruto adalah dua gadis paling tidak peka yang pernah dia kenal. Mungkin karena dua orang itu terbilang tomboy dan tidak peduli terhadap kisah cintanya sendiri?

"Sasuke-senpai cemburu mungkin."

"Hah?! Gila ya? Buat apa cemburu? Kan aku bukan siapa-siapanya!"

Benar, sih tapi kan cemburu tidak perlu status, bukan begitu?

Sakura menjentikkan jarinya. "Begini saja-"

"-UzumakI! Kemari sebentar! Cepat!" suara Sasuke menyela ucapan Sakura, membuat mood Naruto turun seketika. Dengan tidak ikhlas dia berjalan menuju Sasuke di meja paling belakang. Diam-diam Sakura melemparkan senyum untuk Sasori di samping Sasuke yang ditanggapi salah tingkah oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Ada apa sih, senpai? Mau mengajak ribut ya?" Naruto menyahuti kesal. Sasuke tidak membalas ucapannya malah menyodorkan sebuah modul bertuliskan _Farmakologi-Toksikologi 2_ yang bisa dipastikan mahal. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa ini?"

Sasuke berdehem sejenak. Dia menunjuk modul sambil berkata,"Untukmu, anggap warisan dari seniormu. Sana kembali ke mejamu!"

Naruto semakin tidak paham terhadap jalan pikiran Sasuke. Dia menurut saja dan kembali ke mejanya, disambut pertanyaan Tenten.

"Itu apa?"

"Buku."

"Aku juga tahu, bodoh."

Naruto mendelik. Dia memasukkan buku pemberian Sasuke ke laci saat dosen pembimbing meminta mahasiswa mengambil hasil kerja mereka di meja. Ino dan Tenten bisa dipastikan langsung berlari ke depan, diikuti Sakura yang berjalan santai. Naruto menghela nafasnya, dia mengecek jam tangan, pukul dua belas lewat sepuluh.

'Makan dulu atau langsung pulang ya?'

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, halte lagi-lagi sedang sepi. Mungkin karena sudah sore? Naruto sempat melupakan tugasnya dan kembali ke Perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan laporan kelompok sampai jam empat sore. Ino dan Tenten kebetulan kost di depan Universitas Konoha, Sakura sudah dijemput dan tinggal dia saja sekarang. Omong-omong tasnya semakin berat karena buku pemberian Sasuke. Naruto mengeluarkan modul dari tasnya dan membuka nya, namun sebuah kertas jatuh. Karena penasaran Naruto pun membaca isi kertas tersebut dan terkejut setengah mati.

 **To : Uzumaki Baka**

 **From : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Aku tidak tahu kesukaanmu apa. Anggap ini sebagai permintaan maafku. Maafkan sikapku selama dua minggu ini. Aku memang pengecut karena tidak berani mengatakan ini secara langsung tapi Uzumaki,**

 **Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Jantungku berdetak kacau saat di dekatmu. Apa kau juga begini saat Gaara berdiri di sampingmu? Kalau iya segera lupakan dia! Dia sudah punya pacar, lebih baik denganku, nanti nilaimu akan ku perbaiki.**

 **Deal? Kalau kau setuju hubungi aku nanti malam.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke.**

Naruto menelan salivanya, dia merasakan pipinya memanas.

"A-APA-APAAN INI UCHIHA-SENPAI?!" dia berseru tanpa peduli pandangan orang yang lewat.

Sialan.

'J-jantungku berdetak tidak normal! A-apa ini _tachycardia_?'

 **The End.**

* * *

Note : Halo! Saya update chapter penutup dari **Love Scenario** ~ di sini biar readers aja deh yang nebak kira-kira Naruto sama Sasuke ini gimana endingnya, niatnya mau saya buat side story selepas kejadian di akhir kisah tapi gak jamin bisa cepet kelar. Abis ini puasa! Trus saya ujian juga posisi lagi puasa, jadi mungkin jauh-jauh dari aksi mengetik fanfic, hehe. Berikut penjelasan buat beberapa istilah:

 **Imunologi** adalah suatu cabang yang luas dari ilmu biomedis yang mencakup kajian mengenai semua aspek sistem imun (kekebalan) pada semua organisme. Saya bakal dapet matkul ini di next semester, dan gak ada praktikumnya *banzai*

 **Biokimia,** berasal dari dua kata, yaitu bio (artinya kehidupan) dan kimia. Biokimia dapat diartikan sebagai ilmu yang membahas tentang dasar-dasar kimia dari kehidupan. Saya dapetnya di semester 2, mayan susah sih banyak pemahaman dan analisis kasus juga.

 **Angina pektoris** adalah suatu sindroma kronis dimana klien mendapat serangan  
sakit dada yang khas yaitu seperti ditekan, atau terasa berat di dada yang seringkali  
menjalar ke lengan sebelah kiri yang timbul pada waktu aktifitas dan segera hilang bila  
aktifitas berhenti. Ada tiga macam Angina Pectoris yaitu,

 **1\. Classical effort angina(angina klasik)**

 **2\. Variant Angina(angina Printzmetal)**

 **3\. Unstable Angina (Angina tidak stabil)**

 **Aritmia** mengacu pada setiap bentuk denyut atau irama jantung yang bersifat tidak  
normal, jadi denyut jantung nya bisa kurang atau lebih dari normal. Makanya Sasuke heboh sendiri karena ngira dianya kena Aritmia padahal mah engga *plak*

Kuliah di jurusan **Farmasi** itu nano-nano rasanya, kadang bisa bikin bahagia kadang bisa bikin nangis sesenggukkan. But saya udah ngerasain suka dukanya kok! Megang mencit sambil mikirin makanan, nulis laporan di tengah-tengah jam istirahat atau ngadem di Perpus. At least saya punya temen-temen yang baik banget di sekitar saya, meski saya jauh dari kata baik buat merea *ehe*

 **Regards,**

 **Amanda Lactis.**

*See ya after Ramadhan! Doain UAS saya lancar yha~!


End file.
